


Masks 2

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Series: Mask AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, mask au, tw panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Patton helps Anxiety through a panic attack. Anxiety shares his name with Patton, but doesn't remove his mask.





	Masks 2

Anxiety sat in his room, shivering, shaking, doing his best not to make a fuss. The others didn’t need to see him like this. He’d handled this himself before. He just needed to do it again.

He could take his mask off. It would be easier if he took his mask off. But if he took his mask off, and the others saw, they would _know_. They would know and he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.

So Anxiety sat, in his room, shivering, shaking, doing his best not to make a fuss. Anxiety sat, in his room, crying, panicking, reaching out desperately for something to ground him.

Gentle hands clasped Anxiety’s, slowly and carefully pulling him forward until he collided with something warm and sturdy.

“Shhhh, it’s okay kiddo. I don’t know what’s going through that head of yours, but it’s okay. It’s okay, kiddo.”

Anxiety peered up through the waterlogged eyespots of his mask. “Pah… Patton?” He stuttered, confused. He quickly latched his arms around Patton’s waist. This was not something he would give up, not easily.

Patton nodded. “I’m here, kiddo, I’m here.” He did his best to hug Anxiety close to his chest. It was hard with his mask, but Patton managed.

Patton ran his hands through Anxiety’s hair. “You’re okay, kiddo. You’re okay.”

“Vuh- Virgil…” Anxiety managed between breaths.

Patton smiled sadly. “Virgil, huh? Okay, Virgil. You’re gonna be okay. You’ll be just fine.”

Virgil sat in his room, shivering, shaking, making an overall fuss. But it was okay. Patton was there to help. Patton held him close, whispering quiet reassurances all the while. Patton comforted him without condition. Patton didn’t mind that he wouldn’t remember the name in a few hours time. Because right now his kiddo, Virgil, he needed someone, and Patton was happy to be that person.

And if in a few hours, when Patton called the others down for dinner, Anxiety’s gaze lingered just a little, Patton would smile.

“You’re welcome to join us kiddo!”

Anxiety gave a small, sad half smile. “Nah, I’ll just take a plate to my room. Sorry Pat.”  
Patton’s smile would fade as Anxiety retreated up the stairs.

And Anxiety would sit in his room, eating lukewarm pasta and wishing that its warmth could compare to Patton’s from a few hours ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, your feedback is appreciated!  
This is from the Mask AU series I'm doing on Tumblr, @yalltookmyurlideas. There's more world building and whatnot over there!!


End file.
